Glittering Survivor
by Misao Silent-mode
Summary: Based on the classic of disco "I Will Survive". Misao gets fed up with Aoshi's "aoshiness" and gets to show him who (literally) runs the show -she's the okashira, after all!


Disclaimers: RuroKen's characters are not mine. I borrowed them from Watsuki-sensei. "I Will Survive" is also not mine. Although many women should own it a little...

Author's Notes: Actions are in parantesis; lyrics are underlined; flashbacks are in italic. Enjoy if you can!

Glittering Survival

(At the temple, Misao stands by Aoshi. The same scene had been repeated and replayed for a long and unfinishable year. She persists, her body in front of his: he's a stone. She gets angry, she balls her fist, she pretends crying. He's a stone. Irritated, Misao gets a microphone -yes, in the 12th year of Meiji Era!): 

**Misao:**  
At first I was affraid, I was petrified _she gets dumfounded while watching Okina bleed on the floor and Aoshi leave, fresh as a daisy_  
(Aoshi opens one eye, but still doesn't move)  
I kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you've done me wrong  
I grew strong! _Misao gets up. "From now on, I'm Oniwabanshuu's new Okashira!"_  
I learned how to get along  
(Omasu and Okon enter, bringing her pink plumes and silver high heels, that she wears with amazing agility. They still behind her, dancing)

And so you're back from outter space _Aoshi comes by Sanosuke's side, carrying Kenshin, the three of them badly injured_  
(Aoshi opens the other eye and frowns)  
I just walked in to find you here without a look upon your face  
(Misao touches Aoshi's nose with the tip of the plumes, making him sneeze)  
I should have changed the stupid lock, I would have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me _she runs in the rain, clenching an umbrella. "Aoshi-sama will get a cold if he walks like this in the rain!"_

Oh, now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, you're not welcome anymore!  
(turns her back to him, wiggles a little and points to nowhere with her full right arm)  
Weren't you the one who tried to brake me with desires?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
(she turns and faces him again)  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
(places the back of her hand on her forehead and heaves herself dramatically on the floor)

Oh, no! I will survive!  
(gets quickly on her knees and poins her finger just in front of his nose)  
As long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive _she's preparing a cup of tea, making the bed, folding some clothes..._  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give  
(walks around him, wiggling a lot, arms up)  
I'll survive, yeah I'll survive! Yeah!

(Okina shows up, playing saxophone; Shiro, the trombone; Kuro, the horn)  
It took all the strenght I had just not to fall apart  
I'm trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
(Kenshin shows up behind her, sewing a big heart of red fabric. She kicks him, without even turning to see him; he falls oro-like)  
And I spent oh! so many nights just feeling sorry for myself   
I used to cry  
(whipes up a helpless face)  
But now I hold my head up high!  
(Sanosuke, Megumi and Kaoru enter. The women lift her, making her look down on the fighter)

And you'll see me with somebody new  
(jumps to Sanosuke's arms, leaving a very angry Megumi behind them)  
I'm not that stupid little person still in love with you  
And then you thought you'd just drop by and you expected me to be free?  
(he nods innocently)  
But now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me!

(jumps to his front. She goes on singing, all the other characters behind, following her. Aoshi walks back, frighteningly looking over his shoulder from time to time)  
Oh now go! Walk out the door!  
(this very moment he steps on the blank and rolls downstairswith considerable noise)  
Just turn arond now, you're not welcome anymore  
(he tries to run, but the group follows him close. He gives up, stops dead and the group encircles him. Misao goes dancing around him)  
Weren't you the one who tried to break be with desires?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no! I will survive!  
(she knocks him on the ground and looks up on his frightened face. The other four women make backing vocal)  
As long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive  
I've got all my love to give, I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive, yeah I'll survive! Yeah!  
(steps on him with one foot, then with the other, triumphatically)

(solo by "metal trio", Okina poses. Misao dances on Aoshi. In all senses)

(the music dies down, everybody goes away, but Aoshi and Kenshin. The first it still lying on the ground; the further is still holding the needdle he had before. He gets closer and knees by the other's side)

**Kenshin:** Uh... Aoshi-sama... do you want sessha to sew you up?

**Aoshi:** Oro?


End file.
